Mary's Resentment
by The Sunflower Youkai
Summary: Just my view point on the story of Ib. I mean, if it's a cycle that repeats until the good ending is achieved, that would explain multiple endings, wouldn't it? Rated T for... Mary, really. And it's only a tragedy if you're sympathetic toward Mary(like me).


**Mary's Resentment**

(a/n: This is solely based on my interpretation of the game. I do not own the game and you may interpret or imagine events anyway you like, I did not make Ib)

Mary stood in an entirely black room. She didn't like this room. It had no door and no windows. Whenever she did something bad, Mary was sent here by her "father", the man who painted her and everything else in this world. Recently, she had begun to be sent here much more frequently. So much so that she had started to see this room as not a room and as an enclosed space in which she stood for tortuous hours, waiting for the time when the world was reset. She knew why she was sent here. She always did. It was because her "father" wasn't satisfied with whatever ending she found.

But what else could she do?

She had to kill Garry to leave. It was her only way out. Over the thousands of times she's gone through this story, over the thousands of times she met Ib and Garry, she's grown to resent, even hate Garry. But she could never hate Ib. That's why she couldn't kill Ib. But, for reasons she couldn't, or want to, understand, Ib was upset whenever she killed Garry. And recently, she's begun killing **her**.

It was different, at first. The first time Mary had met Ib, while she still rarely spoke, she was much more afraid than she was now. And very easy to manipulate. Mary had attached herself to Ib when she first met her. She thought to herself, I will take this girl with me when I finally escape. And while she has succeeded in doing so quite a few times, every time the game is always reset. She always meets Ib and Garry again. Though Ib has progressively gotten braver and more observant. Garry has, as well. And last time, he found Mary's secret.

She tried to go and kill him right then, but her "father" had placed one of the mannequin heads in her way. This last time also resulted in her being killed by Ib, but not before she had killed Garry.

Now what she had been waiting for finally happened. Stark white writing appeared on the dark walls.

Mary, you have failed to complete the story yet again.

"But I need to leave too!" Mary shouted. She had been fed up with this seemingly never-ending cycle long ago. "I have to leave with Ib!"

The walls said nothing. And for a moment Mary neither saw nor felt anything. The first few times this happened it scared her, but she was used to it now. She could then feel her legs moving on their own and

"Ah!" Mary had bumped into the girl she had become accustomed to bumping into every time the cycle began. It was Ib, with Garry behind her. The start of her time with Ib. The story went the usual way, with a few exceptions:

1) Ib guessed which mannequin head held the key and which one could make a hole with out Mary even making any remarks about them.

2) Garry made it out of the doll room in time. To Mary, it seemed as though he did this only once in a blue moon(whatever that meant).

3) Just like the cycle right before this, Garry found out Mary's secret. That she, even though she tried her very best to hide it(going so far as to make a fake rose to mach theirs), she was not a human, but in fact one of Guertena's creations.

4) Also just like last cycle, the mannequin head blocked Mary from getting to Garry. She couldn't take it anymore.

"In my way…" Mary stated, glaring at the mannequin statue which to her at that moment represented all of her past failures combined into one. She raised her pallet knife above her head.

"In my way. In my way. In my way!" She brought the pallet knife down hard, stabbing mercilessly into the bloodily crying mannequin head. "In my way! In my WAY! IN MY WAY!"

She barely noticed when Ib appeared behind her. Ib, quite shocked at her nice if a bit odd friend's sudden burst of violence, turned around and went back to the room they had been exploring before. Mary quickly followed.

Mary was rather ashamed of her outburst. "Ib, please don't leave me alone. Okay?"

Later, when Ib betrayed the promise she made (in Mary's head) and left her to see Garry, Mary realized that she could take this chance to surprise them. But it didn't work. Garry caught her and even knocked her out! As punishment, she made them go to her sketchbook. There, Mary stalked them at every turn to try and steal their roses, their lives, away before they could find _that room_. The room where _her_ portrait, _her_ life, is kept. But they found it.

And while Mary tried to stop them, thinking this time that she might just let them go, Ib and Garry, afraid of **her**, took her portrait, her _life_, and burned it. As her painting burned, she, too, burned. But, in her last moments, Mary saw Ib and Garry look at her rather sorrowfully. And, for the first time, she forgave them.

**THE END**

(a/n: It's on the short side, but oh well. I felt it would be too redundant if I were to relay the events of the game here, plus Mary would be already very familiar with them. It's not fantastic, but I think it'll be sufficient for people who would see it this way. Herm, that last sentence doesn't make much sense, does it? Oh well. I might do another one or two of these. I dunno. It'll just depend on how I'm feeling.)


End file.
